A Hunters Love
by KoNekoKoala
Summary: Emma joins the Winchester brothers on their journeys becoming a close friend and for Dean possibly more. (Apologize for the sucky summary. Not really good at them ") Dean/OC Rated M for possible future chapters and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Emma is my only character. Do not own anything else. I would appreciate reviews so I know if I should keep going on this story or if it's a bust. After this chapter the story will be written in a characters POV and not third person. Also working on the title so bear with the title for now ^^"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. The dialog in the story keeps true to the episodes by Eric Kripke. This story is for fun, not profit.**

LEATHERFACE

She walked out of the diner near the bus station to witness someone sitting on her bike trying to hotwire it. Slowly she walked over and kicked his foot making him jump. "Do you know what happens when an owner catches someone else messin' with their bike?" She asked him. He looked from her heeled shoes to her slightly torn jeans, up to her tight leather jacket and finally to the scowl on her face nearly hidden by her long blonde hair. "I'm sure it's horrifying, but tell your boyfriend it'll be for a good cause." The tall boy said. She reached in her boot quickly and pulled out a knife holding it to his throat. "You are going to get off _my_ bike right now and tell me the cause and _maybe_ I'll help. Are we clear?" He held up his hands defensively and carefully got off the bike. "Ok I'm sorry for my comment." She put the knife away and sat on her bike. "How can I help you?" She asked looking at his clothes of jeans, T-shirt, brown hair and around three bags he held. "My name is Sam Winchester. I need a ride to check on my brother to make sure he's ok." She sighed heavily. "Winchester? Damnit." She got off her bike and took Sam's bags strapping them on the bike securely. "What?" He asked. "Your father was a friend of my family. Plus the Winchesters are hunters. Have to help fellow hunters, family code." She said and got on the bike starting it. "You know my dad?" Sam asked confused. "Not personally. Know you and Dean though. You stayed with my family while your dad went on a few hunts. The name's Emma. Are we goin' or what?" She said. Sam hesitantly got on the bike. "Where to?" Emma asked. "Burkitsville." Sam said as Emma hit the throttle. "Damnit. You guys are hunting the scarecrow thing?" "I guess. I was on my way to California." Sam said. Emma nodded and quietly road to the known orchard in Burkitsville.

They pulled up to the orchard and dismounted. "We better hurry. They probably stranded him here since it's the last night for their stupid sacrifice." Sam walked ahead as Emma was in search of Leatherface. Sam found Dean close to the location of the scarecrow and went to untie him. "I take back everything I said about you. I'm glad you're here. How'd you get here?" Dean asked him. "I, uh, stole a bike?" Sam responded as Dean laughed. "That's my boy!" He said. "Wait. Bike?" He questioned. "It was the only thing there." Sam said as he finally untied him. Emma came up frantically. "I hate to break up this touching reunion but Leatherface isn't there so we need to hightail it out of here before we become clothing." She said while untying the girl on the tree next to dean. "Wow Sammy. A bike and… scarecrow enthusiast?" Dean questioned with his eyebrow raised. "No. I'm the woman whose bike he 'stole.' We'll talk after we're safe Dean." Emma said as she started leading the way out of the orchard. They all got to the middle where they were surrounded by some of the town's people. The girl's aunt and uncle, the Sherriff, the diner owner and one other person. "Please just let us go." The girl pleaded. "You have to let him take you Emily." Her uncle was saying. He said it again before he was stabbed from behind. Emily screamed and clung to Dean as Sam and Emma got in front of them, Emma holding out her knife. The scarecrow grabbed Emily's aunt and hooked her uncle's ankle and dragged them away as the rest of their posse ran away. "So, now that _that's _over, I say we get some sleep." Emma said putting her knife back in her boot and walking out of the orchard; Sam, Dean and Emily following behind.

"You guys don't have to pay for a hotel. Just stay here." Emily said as Sam, Dean and Emma dropped her off. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose." Sam asked as Emma pushed past him. "He might not want to impose but I have no problem." She said striding past Emily and going toward the couch. Emily assured Sam that it was no trouble and in no time Emily went to her room while Sam and Dean joined Emma in the living room. "So, mind filling me in?" Dean asked looking at Sam. "I'm Emma. He tried to take my bike but thought it best not and I decided to help since my family's rule is to help other hunters when needed." Emma answered for Sam. "You're a hunter?" Dean asked her. "Yep. A couple times your dad left you guys in the care of my family when he went out on his jobs." Emma told him. Dean thought deeply for a moment—which most likely hurt him just a bit—before the light of realization hit his face. "You're the daughter of the motorcycle nuts huh?" He asked. "Guilty." She said and lay down on the couch. "Wow you've grown." He said. "You guys don't look half bad either." But get sleep we gotta burn the tree in the morning." She said then immediately dozed off. Sam and Dean slumbered soon after.

Emma woke first as the sun just started to rise. She went out to her bike and got a duffel bag that was hidden in one of her side pouches and brought it inside. When she shut the door she noticed Dean rummaging through the kitchen. "Still a snoop huh?" Emma asked as he looked at her and grinned. "Of course. Wow, how old were we when we last met?" He asked bringing out a slice of pie from the fridge. "Around twelve I think." Emma responded setting her bag on the counter and taking a gun out and beginning to clean it. "Yeah. You didn't like me much did you?" He laughed and asked. "I liked you fine. Would have liked you better if you didn't tip my bike for jokes." Emma said to him. "Oh yeah. Bikers get pissed when others touch their bike. I didn't know that till then. Still have nightmares about it." Dean shuddered. "Oh hush it was a small cliff." She chuckled to herself. "Whoever thought we'd meet again in Burkitsville on the Leatherface case." He said now stuffing his face. "I'm not sure but if I ever visit home I'm burning that damn scarecrow we got." Emma shuddered and went back to cleaning her guns as Sam walked in the kitchen. "Mornin Sammy." Dean said lookin at him. "What happened to your neck?" He asked. Sam touched his neck and noticed a small knick. "Probably her." He said and laughed lightly. "Oh I did knick ya huh Sammy?" She got up and examined the cut. A small blush spread across Sam's face for a second and Dean smiled widely. "What did you guys do before you came to get us?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows. Emma laughed and loaded her bag back up. "Oh you know rough stuff." Emma said and winked at Sam. Dean looked at him in disbelief. Sam started to stutter and Emma laughed. "Don't worry Dean. The knick was from a knife when he refused to get off my bike." Emma finished as Emily walked into the kitchen. "Mornin sunshine." Emma chirped to receive a glance from Emily. "Are we gonna find this tree or not?" She asked storming out the door. "You don't have a lot of empathy do you?" Sam asked as Dean chuckled to himself quietly. "Not for people who knew what was happening and did nothing to stop it." Emma said and went out to get her bike ready.

We headed back to the orchard and searched for the tree carrying a gallon of gas with us. We came across a tree with weird markings and knew it was the tree we had to burn. Sam poured the gas on the tree while Dean lit a tree branch. Emily held out her hand for the branch. "Let me." She told Dean. Emma stood in the background and smirked. "You know the whole town's gonna die." She said. "Good." Emily responded and dropped the branch on the tree. After we watched it burn, Sam and Dean took Emily to the bus station, Emma following behind. Emma waited till Sam and Dean were heading back to the car. They looked like they were having a heart to heart so Emma chuckled and waited. "You should be kissing my ass." I heard Sammy say. "You were dead meat." Dean said something about having a plan when they finally noticed Emma. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Seems I like your company. You guys tryin to find your dad? I'll help. "Dean and Sam were going to argue but decided not to. The look in her eyes they knew she wouldn't be swayed. "So boys, where to?" She asked starting up her bike again. "We have to find our way to Pennsylvania." Dean said as they got in the car and the three of them drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own Supernatural. Just Emma. From this chapter, unless specified, the story will be in Emma's POV. Please review if you have time. ^^ It'll allow me to know if I should continue with the story or if I should just stop it. Thank you very much for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. The dialog in the story keeps true to the episodes by Eric Kripke. This story is for fun, not profit.**

DEVIL'S ROUTE

On our supposed trip to Pennsylvania we made a few stops. We even had to check into a hospital to help Dean. On one of the hunts he wound up electrocuting himself causing a severe heart attack. Scared the shit out of me. Sammy tried to call their father; who of course didn't answer, while I voiced my opinion on both the lousy cable and medical staff we were forced to deal with. Sammy and I did some research and found a "faith healer". I wasn't too thrilled about it, like Dean, but I wasn't about to let him die in two months. So we made the trip to 'The Church of Roy Le Grange Faith Healer'. After he was successfully healed we found out a reaper was being controlled. We found a way to free him and went on our way. That is until now.

Sammy was talking about the route when Dean was listening to a voice mail. "Might even make it to Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Sammy was telling us. "Yeah. Problem is we're not goin to Pennsylvania." Dean said shutting his phone and heading to the driver side with a worried look on his face. "What?" Sammy asked. "Oh got a hot date hun?" I asked winking toward Dean. He ignored me and started explaining. "I just got a call from an old friend. Her father died and she thinks it might be our thing." "Wow. So someone _does_ know your thing after all." I said starting my bike. "Yeah. She never would have called, _never_ if she didn't need us." He said and got in the car. Sam followed suit after Dean shouted something. I pulled to the window. "Sounds like bad blood. You sure you wanna do this babe?" I asked. "Yeah. She needs our help." He answered starting his baby. "Ok. Where to?" I asked. "Cape Girardeau, Missouri." He said pulling away. I followed behind.

When we finally arrived we stopped off at a newspaper place and the three of us walked in. We, or should I say Dean, was finally noticed by a cute long hair, chocolate skinned woman who just turned around. "Dean." She sighed in relief and walked closer. "Hey Cassie." He said. The look in his eyes seemed to scream unheard feelings to Sammy and me. I couldn't help it. I leaned into Sammy and mumbled an awe that seemed to make Sam chuckle quietly and make Dean remember about us. "This is my brother Sam and uh… friend Emma." He said. Cassie raised her eyebrow as I kicked Dean in the leg. "What's with the hesitation?" I asked glaring at him. "You flirt too much." Dean stated. During our argument Sam got to say his hellos to Cassie. I cuddled into Sam's side as they shared their condolence… thing. After they caught up a bit we headed to her house.

While she told her story, she served drinks to Sam and Dean. I'm guessing she didn't like another woman hanging around Dean much. "I've been staying with my mother for a while. She's been a nervous wreck." She dwelled on and on about her mother worrying about her dad saying things about a big black truck with no driver. About this time, I got tired of standing and went to Sammy, pushing him back and sitting on his lap. I got a glare from Cassie but she continued. It wasn't like I was sitting on Dean. Her dad's friend was also killed. One set of tracks and dents in the car. "So this vanishing truck…" Sammy started. "Big black vanishing truck." I clarified while he finished. "Ran him off the road?" She rolled her eyes. "When you say it allowed like that. Look I'm a little… skeptical about this ghost stuff or whatever it is you guys are into…" Dean chuckled. "Skeptical? If I remember right you said I was nuts." I giggled. "We all kind of are Dean." I whispered. He shot me a glare and went back to Cassie. "That was then. I just know that I can't explain what happened out there. So I called you." I started giggling and we heard the front door open and her mom walked in Cassie got up and worriedly asked where she had been. "Oh. I'm sorry I had no idea you invited friends over." Her mother said. "Mom, this is Dean a friend of mine from…" Ah, the hesitation. Did she not tell her mom about her fling? "…college." She finally said. Sam and I chuckled immediately. "And his Brother Sam and friend Emma." Her mother was starting to head upstairs not wanting to disturb us. "Mrs. Robinson." Dean said and stepped up a little. "We're sorry for your loss. But we'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind." He finished. "I'm really not up to that just now." She replied and headed upstairs. "Real compassionate Dean." I muttered returning a glare Cassie was giving me. After that we all said our goodbyes and headed out to get a room.

We parked and headed inside our room. As normal there were two beds, nightstand, table, bathroom and fridge. Just like other cheap rundown places. "I still don't see why we have to share a room." Dean muttered. "Well Mr. Grumpy, like I said it's both cheaper and safer. Plus who doesn't like a woman sharing the bed once in a while?" I responded. "Guess that's true." He said. "Don't worry, was planning on bunking with Sammy while we're here since it's to do with an ex." I said patting his shoulder. "How'd you know that?" Sammy asked. "Have you seen the way they looked at each other? Plus how she glares at me? Probably thinks I'm tryin to get in your pants hon." I told and winked at Dean walking to the bathroom to take a shower. "We think that sometimes too with how you act." Sammy told me before the door shut and the water turned on. When I was done I dressed myself in shorts and tank top and walked out to a pair of sleeping brothers. I smiled to myself and went around securing the room. When I figured everything was safe I went to the far bed and nudged Sammy to give me room where I tucked under the covers and carefully dozed off.

I woke up to Dean's phone ringing. "Dean. Phone." I mumbled into my pillow. He made no movement. I growled, reached over Sammy, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I answered and asked. "I need to speak with Dean." I heard an annoyed voice on the other end. I rolled my eyes. "One sec." I said. I placed the phone back on the nightstand, grabbed Sammy's pillow from under his head waking him up, and threw it at Dean. Dean, in turn, jolted up pointing a gun at no one. "What the hell Emma?" The boys said together. "You know it's kinda sexy when you speak together. Your girlfriend's on the phone Dean." I said laying back down. "And why was I woken up?" Sammy asked as Dean got the phone and started talking. "Now we're all awake for the news?" I asked and gave a shrug as Sam groaned and turned over. I rolled onto my side and smiled evilly. "You're not too mad at me are you Sammy?" I asked innocently and traced designs on his well-toned, shirtless back. He sighed and looked at the clock. "No Emma I'm not. It's about time we got up anyway." He said and sat up. "Well you're no fun." I complained and got up goin to the bathroom to get dressed. I changed the shorts I was wearing to bed into my favorite jeans. I walked out in those and a bra looking for a shirt. "You should be shyer than you are." Sam stated. "They're just boobs hon. every woman has them." I told him. "Can't say you'd like me to be modest can you?" I asked winking at him. "I guess not." He chuckled and put on his jeans over his boxers and put on a red t-shirt. While Sam and I were having this conversation Dean was getting dressed while talking. "Ok lovebirds. That was Cassie. Her friend Jimmy was just found." He said. I finally found a shirt and put it on. "Another accident on the main road?" I asked. "Yep. Let's go." He said. "I'm riding with you. My bike is finally done for." I said. There wasn't really any time for discussion so we hurried to the crime scene.

I let Dean and Sam walk ahead and hung in the background since I wasn't exactly liked. "Did the cops check for any denting in Jimmy's car?" Dean asked as we joined Cassie and another man. "To see if it was pushed?" Instead of answering, the man asked who we were. "Dean and Sam Winchester, family friends." She introduced them. And the Miss behind them?" He asked looking towards me. "Emma. New to Cassie here but also a family friend to the Winchesters." I said and smiled. "This is Mayor Harold Todd." Cassie said. "Nothing that points to foul play. Just one set of tire tracks." Todd informed us. I tuned the rest out looking over the car. Mayor Todd eventually walked away. "We gotta ask around. See if we can find out anything else." I said. "I've tried that. Same thing everyone sprouts out. Just a tragic accident." Cassie said. "We have to check for ourselves. Like you said, this wasn't really your thing. Plus for a woman outside of town asking I'm sure I could get a little more information." I said and turned toward the Impala. "Not everyone likes street trash honey." Cassie fired back at me. I turned around with full intention of hitting her when Sam stepped in my way. "Ok we're leaving." He said as he grabbed me from my stomach and lifted me up carrying me away before my chance to attack.

We went back to the motel. "So what's gonna be our cover?" I asked watching them get out suits. "Don't know what you're gonna be but we're insurance agents." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and turned around giving them privacy to change. "Can't really fit many… 'Costumes' onto my bike forgive me." I said to them. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked. "Peachy." I said. I was done reassuring him I was cooled off. "How did you get your information usually?" Dean asked. "Young forgotten distant relative. I have friends who owe me favors. Tons of fake records when I learn about the family." I said turning around as they finished buttoning up their suits. "She's fearless though." Sam said suddenly switching topics back to Cassie—insert rolling eye motion. Dean nodded. "I noticed how you never really look at each other. He continued, tying his tie. "You'd stare at her when she's not lookin or she'd check you out when you weren't looking." I got up as Sam drawled on to help Dean with his tie. "I think we got more pressing issues right now don't you?" Dean exclaimed as I turned to straighten Sam's tie. They'd be lost without me. "Hey if I'm hitting a nerve…" Sam started when dean decided now was the time to leave and storm out the door. I chuckled and followed Sammy. We got to the car when Dean looked at me. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "You're taking me to the local library where I could try to do some research." I said leaning against the car. "Why not take your bike?" Sam asked. "Because it'll completely give soon. I figure it has enough life to make it to the next town _maybe._" I said getting in. Dean sighed and they both got in. "Don't be like that. You know you love me." I smiled. Sam and Dean both smiled before Dean started the car. "Yeah, yeah."

I growled and sighed loudly causing people to stare. "What?" I snapped making then look away. I had been at the library for a little over an hour and found absolutely _nothing_. Just then I felt someone grab my shoulder. In instinct I sent my elbow flying back to see Sammy suddenly double over in pain. You see, I was sitting. Standing I'm Deans height. This makes Sammy taller. So where my elbow would have hit the bottom of _Dean's_ stomach, it hit slightly lower on Sammy. "Oh my god honey I'm so sorry." I said leaning down and rubbing his back. "My fault. You're a hunter, should have thought that through." He cringed. After not moving for a few minutes he finally sat in the seat next to mine. "So, find anything?" He asked. "Not a damn thing." I mumbled and slammed my head on the table. Sammy chuckled. "Well we got some info on a big scary truck and a string of deaths in the '60s." He said. "Let me guess, no one saw the driver." I said. "You got it. We're thinking it's like the Flying Dutchman thing. But connected to Cassie." He said. "I could see why a spirit would be pissed. If I die she'd be on the haunting list." Sammy chuckled. "You're too angry. No more work. There's a bar across the street." He said. "Sammy my language." I said and got up. I was so excited, I all but skipped out of the library and to the bar dragging Sam behind me.

We had spent a good amount of time there. I was drunk. Sam stuck with just a couple of beers as I kept up on my tequila shots. He told me about Cassie dumping Dean. "Well she's not the brightest tool in the shed." I slurred. Sam laughed. "You mean sharpest." "Yeah. That." I said and walked to the bar. "One more please doll." I said to the blonde bartender. Sam walked up shaking his head. "You're just like Dean. Hitting on the closest hot chick." He said. "Hon, I flirt with a lot of people you know that." I said as a shot was placed in front of me. "On me honey." The bartender said and winked. "Plus Dean usually has to work for it." I said nodding at her and taking back the shot. I suddenly felt a hand on my thigh. I look at it and just stare. "Sammy, is that your hand?" I asked. "That's not my name sweet cheeks but you could call me whatever you want." The thing I hate when I'm drunk, well two things: If I'm drunk and something happens I don't like I instantly become sober. Also, being hit on by ugly excuses for men who think they can get ass if the chick is drunk enough. "Get your hand off my leg." I say looking up at him. He moved his hand further up my thigh. "Come on baby. Let loose." I smiled at him making him smile back. I then reached behind me grabbing Sam's beer bottle and smash it against the counter before he can complain. I held the broken bottle to the man's face. "You ruined my good drunken mood. Now if you want to leave here with everything attached I suggest you get your damn hand off my thigh and walk away." I said. He got up and rushed out the door tripping on a few things. "We should go. You threatened and we don't need the cops." Sammy said slowly reaching for the rest of the bottle in my hand. I gave it to him and nodded. I quickly apologized for the mess and we made our way back to the motel.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Dean isn't gonna come back tonight. I said as I flopped on his bed. "Guess not. He's probably working some angle on Cassie." Sam said going into the bathroom to change. "As much an image that is, having her in it taints it to high heaven." I called out. I heard a roll of laughter as he came out. "You're into Dean?" He accused. "Hey don't look at me that way. You both are hot. She shouldn't be a bitch when she gave up on him." I mumbled. I took off my shirt and pants and crawled under the covers. "I'm tired Sammy. That dude took away my fun can we just go to sleep?" I asked. Sam nodded and turned out the lights.

"Emma, wake up." I hear as I was being shaken. I grumbled and launched my pillow at the voice. "We gotta go." Sam said hitting me back. "I WAS DREAMING!" I shouted. "About what?" He asked. "Darkness." I said getting up and rubbing my eyes. "So…nothing?" Sam asked. "Pretty much." I said getting dressed. "So Dean never made it back." I said making the bed. "Nope. But we gotta go. Mayor was found off road." We found a cab and it took us to the scene. "Call Dean. Tell him to come look." I told him. He nodded and called while I went up to one of the officers. "Excuse me, what happened?" I asked. "You shouldn't be here Miss." He said looking me up and down. Perfect. I could use this to my advantage. I leaned in close. "I'm a very curious person sir. I promise I'll leave once you tell me what you know. Don't want the kitten dead do you?" I asked batting my eyelashes. "No I don't." He replied. "Every bone was crushed and it seems his internals liquefied. I'm not sure how it happened. There are no tracks signifying an accident." He dragged on. I saw Sammy talking to another officer. I thanked the one I was talking to and told Sam what I found out. "I gotta go now though, said I'd leave after getting the information." I said as Dean walked up and tossed me the keys. "Don't go joy riding." He told me. "Never sunshine." I said smiling wide and waiting in the car.

Dean had dropped Sam and me off at the courthouse to look for some stuff while he went to the press building to research with Cassie. "You know he always does this right?" I asked Sam. "Ditch us for a woman? I know. But if we hooked up with someone during the job he wouldn't stop us either." Sammy said looking through files. "I know but hooking up with an ex is bad blood." I said scoping out the room. I came across an adorable red head working there. "You got the papers. I'll get the verbal comparison." I said winking at Sam, who shook his head, and made my way over to her. What can I say? She was hot, and was making eyes as well. "Hey sweetheart." I said walking up to her. She giggled and said hi back shyly. "Sammy and I are trying to gather some information I was wondering if you could help." I told her. "I'll try." She nodded toward a seat where I sat happily. "What do you need to know?" She asked. "Well, can you tell me about that property the Mayor owned?" I asked. "Oh. It was abandoned. But before, it was owned by the Dorian family for generations. I heard it was a good family. At least until Cyrus disappeared." She said. "Wait, disappeared?" I asked. "Yeah. He went missing and was never found. That property held his house until the Mayor decided to destroy it." She said. Sammy tapped my shoulder signaling he was going outside to call and fill Dean in. I guess he was also listening into my conversation. "Thanks doll. You helped a lot." I said before standing and reaching over giving her a small kiss. She blushed and waved as I headed outside. Sammy shut his phone. "Apparently the killings started the day after the Dorian house was bulldozed." He told me. "Well sounds like a pissed Dorian." I said as we walked to the Motel. We did stop at a store and bought some food and drinks. I was not gonna wait for Dean to stop sucking face before I ate.

Dean finally showed up at the room as I was in the middle of my food. "Where's mine?" Dean asked as he flopped next to me on the bed. "Didn't Cassie feed you?" I asked looking at him. "No." He said. I sighed and split the rest of my burger with him also giving half my fries. "I still don't know how you're so skinny eating all that." Sam said. "Hey now, I have some cushion. It's not like I'm a toothpick." I told him. "Yeah Sammy. Not too skinny and not too chunky. Just right." Dean said and laughed. I hit him with a pillow. "Hey careful I've had a rough day." Dean said. "Oh I bet you have." I muttered as Deans phone rang. He answered it and I heard Cassie screaming on the other end. In no time the three of us piled into the car and rushed to her house.

We got there as she was rushing out the details of a big black truck. We got her to calm down enough to sit on the couch. Her mother sat in a chair joining our conversation as Sam and I fixed a drink for both Mrs. Robinson and Cassie. "Maybe you could throw a couple shots in there." Cassie told Sammy. "I got that honey." I said sitting next to Sam on a couch opposite the one Cassie was sitting with Dean. "You didn't see who was driving?" Dean asked her. "It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast and then it was gone… Why didn't it kill us?" She asked. "Whatever it is gets its kicks making you afraid first." I said. Sam looked towards Mrs. Robinson and decided now was a good time for the questions we wanted to ask. "Mrs. Robinson, your daughter said your husband saw the truck before he died." He said to her. She stared off into space for a minute before Cassie broke her out of it. "Um, Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing." She breathed out. "Well tonight would kinda confirm his sightings I'd think." I said. "With what happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Cassie could die. If you know something now would be a really good time to tell us." Dean said. Cassie tried to stop him when Mrs. Robinson started talking. "Yes he said he saw a truck." She said. "Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked. "He thought he did." She replied. Dean asked who it was. "Cyrus. A man named Cyrus." She said. Dean searched through his coat for a picture and showed it to her. "Cyrus died more than forty years ago." She told us. However the article attached to the picture said he was just missing. Dean asked how she knew he died.

She told us her story. She was dating Cyrus while seeing Martin in secret. She broke it off with him and he found out about Martin. Apparently his hatred got out of control when the string of colored people started going missing and nothing was being done about it. She said her and Martin were gonna be married in a church originally but not wanting so much attention, decided to elope. She said that on the day they had set for the wedding, the church was set on fire, killing a children's choir practicing in there. After that there was one more attack. Cyrus had come for Martin in the big black truck. Cyrus beat him until he got loose and struck back. Martin ended up killing Cyrus. He called his friends Clayton, Solmes, and Jimmy Anderson who helped get Cyrus back into the truck and push it into the swamp at the edge of his land. No one talked about it since. "So they, including Mayor Todd, are dead now." I said. "He said that you of all people should know that he is not a racist. Why would he say that?" Dean asked her. "He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then, investigating Cyrus's disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done, he did nothing. Because he knew what Cyrus had done." She said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked her. "I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect." Mrs. Robinson said and started crying. "Yes there is." Dean said. "If Cyrus didn't like you with Martin I highly doubt he'd like who you two created." I stated as Cassie held her mother's hand.

We decided to let Cassie and her mother have their moment and we went out to figure out our next step. "Ah my life was so simple." Sam sighed and leaned against the car. I leaned into him forcing him to hug me since I was cold. "Just school, exams, paper on polycentric cultural norms." He finished. "So I guess I saved you from a boring existence." Dean said. I chuckled. "Occasionally I miss boring." Sam said. "So this killer truck…" I started. "I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck.'" Sam interrupted with a chuckle. "Well this Cyrus guy, evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb and his spirit was dormant for forty years." Dean said. "Yeah until the Mayor decided to update his house and pissed it off." I said. "You know we're gonna have to dredge that body from the swamp." Sam said. Cassie started walking up to Dean. "I got the tool. There was a tractor at the property I could start up to pull it out." I said getting into the car. Dean was kissing her bye then finally we were on our way.

I climbed the tractor, found the wires and started her up. "It's scary how you know how to do that." Dean said as he climbed up and started to drive her toward the swamp. We finally fished the truck out and it was covered in… murkiness. "Now I know what she sees in you." Sam told Dean as he jumped off the tractor. "What?" Dean asked. "Come on man you can admit it. You're still in love with her." He told him. "Come on can we focus please?" Dean exclaimed. "I'm just saying Dean." Sam said holding the trunk open and getting gas and a flashlight. After getting the stuff they met me at the truck bouncing in place. "What are you doing?" They asked. "Keeping warm. The adrenaline hasn't hit yet." I said grabbing the door handle. "You ready?" I asked. They nodded and I pulled the door open. There sat the body of Cyrus. I poked his cheek. "He looks all mummified." I said. They pulled him out of the truck and laid him down. They continued their norm. Pouring gas and salt on the body then lighting it on fire. "You think that'll do it?" Sam asked. Just then we saw the big black truck. "No. Looks like we pissed it off." I said. Dean was walking to his car. "I'm gonna lead it away, find a way to burn that rusted piece of crap." Dean said. In no time, while Sam tried to argue with Dean, I started tearing apart the truck. Starting with the door. "What are you doing?" Sam asked as he got out a map and started looking at it. "I'm tryin to destroy this damn thing." I said straining to get the steering wheel off only to have it hit me in the face. "DAMNIT!" I shouted and started kicking out the windshield. Sam's cell rang just then. "Hey you gotta give me a minute." I heard him say. I started work on the other door which was jammed shut. "Uh. Let me get back to you." Sam said then hung up. The door finally unstuck and I fell to my face. "SHIT!" I yelled rubbing my nose as I swung the door back and forth; loosening the hinges before it finally fell off. "Hey Cassie? It's Sam. Ok I need some information and it has to be exactly right." Sam was now on the phone with Cassie. I took out my knife and started taking apart the interior. The seats were first. I was sure this wasn't helping so I stopped before I got hit in the face again. Sam called Dean back. "All right Dean. Where are you…? Dean listen to me it's important I have to know exactly where you are." He said. I walked up to him and took the flashlight so he could focus on the map easier.

"Ok headed east? Ok uh, turn right up ahead. You make the turn? All right you see a road up ahead? Ok turn left. Go exactly 7/10ths of a mile and stop." Sam was telling Dean. "WHAT!" I shouted. "Exactly 7/10ths Dean." He said into the phone. "What the hell do you mean stop?" I asked Sam. "Dean you still there? What's happening? Just what you are doing—bringing it to you." Sam said. "SAM! ARE YOU NUTS!" I yelled at him. "Dean? You still there? Dean? Dean, you're where the church was. The place Cyrus burned down and murdered all those kids. Church ground is hallowed ground. Whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed so I figured maybe that would get rid of it." Sam explained. "MAYBE! WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU WERE WRONG?" I shouted. I guess Dean asked too since he said looking at me while speaking into the phone. "Honestly that thought never occurred to me." And hung up. I socked him in the face. "DIDN'T OCCUR TO YOU!?" I tried hitting him again but he caught me and found rope and tied my hands behind my back. When Dean came to pick us up he made Sammy sit in back. "Don't undo the rope yet. She'll try hitting me again." Sam said rubbing his jaw. "Did you hit her back?" Dean asked looking at my face which contained a bruise on the cheek and a small dent on my nose. "No. Steering wheel and ground decided to kiss me." I muttered as we went back to the motel and went to sleep.

The next morning we were on our way. I was on my bike watching the goodbye scene between Cassie and Dean. "My mother says to tell you thanks again. This was a better goodbye than last time." She said. "Yeah well this time maybe it'll be less permanent." He told her smiling. "You know what? I'm a realist." Cue mouth drop. "I don't see much hope for us Dean." She said. "Well I've seen strange things happen. Hell of a lot stranger." Dean replied. She said goodbye. He said he'd see her. They kissed and Dean got in the car. Sammy drove out. I moved up to Cassie. "You know men like him are one in a million. Should've taken him while you could've" I told her. "Take care of him." She told me. I smiled. "I'll always take care of my boys." I said and followed them. About a town later I had to stop. My bike was done. I called Sam."Come get me. I have no ride." I shut my phone and hid my bike. Sammy turned around and I quietly climbed in the back of the Impala.


End file.
